


Fireworks Have Nothing on This

by DreamNation



Category: Alta Mar, High Seas - Fandom, High Seas/Alta Mar
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, I miss Alta Mar season two needs to come out today plz, JUST LOVE OKAY GUYS, Kissing, Pining, S1E4, Strong Female Characters, slight spanish swearing, slight spoilers i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNation/pseuds/DreamNation
Summary: 'Mierda, Nicolás Vázquez was the First Officer of the Bárbara de Braganza, chosen for the maiden voyage of the first Spain to Brazil trip ever, and he couldn’t figure out what to say to Eva Villanueva.'or, The staircase scene from the POV of Nicolás.





	Fireworks Have Nothing on This

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist, guys. I watched Season 1 in its' entirety this weekend and found there to be a total of 0 fan works online, which is UNACCEPTABLE, especially for these two. Since it's the first I could find I had no idea what fandom to tag this in, so excuse the incessant tagging. I greatly appreciate you all!

_ Hello. I just wanted you to know that… _

 

No, no, that was stupid, he couldn’t be stupid with Eva, the writer that probably had a better grip on the Spanish language than Cervantes himself.

 

_ Eva. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I… _

 

_ Mierda _ , Nicolás Vázquez was the First Officer of the Bárbara de Braganza, chosen for the maiden voyage of the first Spain to Brazil trip  _ ever,  _ and he couldn’t figure out what to say to Eva Villanueva. 

 

Walking away from Room 111, Nicolás felt some strange conglomerate of relief, sadness and anxiety. All of his fears were for nothing, because Eva was obviously having dinner with Carolina and her uncle in the dining room, not in her cabin. Yet, he felt as if he didn’t tell her how he felt  _ right now,  _ he would never do it. The imperativeness of her knowing of his feelings was overwhelming right now, and he was suddenly glad he was off duty tonight, or else the ship had a very high chance of sailing right into a deadly storm due to his foolery.

 

Yet, he still couldn’t shake that feeling of ‘ _ thank god Eva isn’t in her room, if she had opened that door I would have fallen over my own feet and then she really wouldn’t want anything to do with me,’ _ from his body. As he walked out onto the deck, he realized he needed time to regroup, plan what he really wanted to say and how to make it  _ eloquent,  _ especially for her and-

 

Oh god, oh Heaven above and Hell below and everything in between, she was on the stairs. And she was  _ really  _ pretty. 

 

They locked eyes for a moment, a passing look of uncomfortable surprise he knew Eva tried to keep hidden flashing over her face, before she kept walking down the stairs. He felt a spark of pride at that, knowing that he was the one able to take her out of her element. 

 

She  _ kept walking towards him.  _

 

Nicolás decided three things in the fleeting moments before it would be awkward if he didn’t go up the stairs. First, he really needed to compliment her, because damn he didn’t do that enough. Second, he  _ would  _ tell Eva what he wanted to say and say it well, so help him. Third, well, he really needed to find more staircases to use.

 

As he began the ascent of the stairs, she spoke, said hello or something along those lines, and he realized that words were needed to carry on a conversation. 

 

“Hello. I’ve just knocked on your cabin,’ he said, stopping her so they were on the same plane. He realized just a little too late that it was possibly a bad decision - he couldn’t look anywhere else but her eyes.

 

“Really?” She jutted her head up slightly, looking at him like only she did. 

 

“Yes,” he replied, already enraptured. This was dangerous, he knew. Not the Romeo and Juliet, ‘let’s both die together’ dangerous, more the, ‘I don’t want to go back to the bridge, let’s just take a lifeboat and go to the Azores’ dangerous. 

 

They exchanged some words, threw around a couple comebacks, he even asked her if she always needed the last word before she kissed him. 

 

Eva Villanueva kissed him. 

 

One of Nicolás’s sisters had described her first kiss to his mother when he was young, something about fireworks included, but that was nothing like this. This was the North Star incarnate; a guiding light home, soft and bright. Her hand on his was soft, just like her lips and her hair. Like her heart. 

 

“Sorry,” she said as she pulled away slowly and surely, ‘I didn’t mean to.” 

 

He didn’t want to start this up again, the infinite circle of sarcastic comment and comeback, so he simply said, “It wasn’t you. No, it was the boat.” 

 

The word boat rocked him out of the reverie for a moment, one painful, disorienting moment, where he saw stars. Stars that shouldn’t  _ be there.  _

 

In an instant he had switched into First Officer Nicolás mode, running up the stairs to the bridge while shouting down to Eva to tell no one, that the ship had turned around. She yelled a question, something about, ‘no sense,’ and, ‘why?’ 

 

While he strode up the staircase onto the upper deck, something about the encounter with Eva didn’t sit right with him. Along with the realization he never actually  _ told  _ her about his feelings (although there would be another time for that), he especially didn’t like that they had only kissed  _ once,  _ and only she had done it. Nicolás was not a proud man, but like anyone, _ he _ wanted to kiss  _ her. _ Needed to, before the inevitable chaos of turning around erupted. 

 

He was not a proud man, but he was a determined one. 

 

Nicolás turned around, stepped down the stairs to the one Eva was sitting on, gazing out to sea, lifted her chin, and kissed her again. Once more, for good measure. 

 

_ Then  _ he was a proud man. The knowing little smile he couldn’t keep off his face after pulling away from her told him so. 

 

And all he could think about was that perfect, glowing North Star - fireworks had nothing on it. 

  
  



End file.
